gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Aplentia
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Aplentia page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Captaingoldvane2 (Talk) 17:34, March 10, 2011 Welcome! Welcome to the wiki tia! If ya need any help just lemme know, or ask goldvane, or Captainshadow11, anyways, i'm glad to see ya here. and woot, INFAMY has finally arived! Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines! 19:53, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Tia, I am X-284, a robot probe from Jupiter. Wrong greeting... I specialize in people's minds, you will become an experiment like everyone else! Meh... Chris Swordbones is here, young Tia, how may I help you?--''Shade'' 20:51, March 10, 2011 (UTC) New guild All members of Skull's Bootcamp are to report to Skull for the new guild he made. Pass it on.--''Shade'' 21:31, May 13, 2011 (UTC) funniest. video. ever. you gotta watch the whole thing, but the end is the funniest... it's a repeat of terminator with arnold schwarzenegger :P listen carefully to what they say. Cher Bear =D 01:19, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ''I LOVE U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and ima miss u :( '''-Gives all the rum in the world - xD'' ''COUNTING DAYS-'' ''Day 1''- i miss u xD. Day 2- I MISS U MORE xD Day 3- getting killed here Day 4- im so bored!!!!!!!!!!!! i MAY LEAVE THIS WEEKEND OR NEXT WEEK :( ILL TRY TO BE ON HERE AS MUCH AS I CAN I WILL ALAWAYS REMEMBER U MY LOVE xD :( ''Boss Man David D. Light 02:02, June 12, 2011 (UTC) david light'' Aplentia vs Bill element fight Aplentia and Bill bend the elements and spar using their various powers Transformers dark of moon score http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HZrxnRbmp7o&feature=BFa&list=UL9g4ann23hPs&index=23 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q1M6_BYSgqg&feature=related Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!--''' Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:17, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Time span The same message was sent to all users and the time span is in the 1700s so dont make any more pages which are out of that time--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 05:06, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:04, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Ya idk why i got bored and put lady deathstryke claws on u :P Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:04, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, Tia, the creator requested it deleted. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:41, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:15, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Shun http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vYIWw9zB5E0 This is what I feel bout your shun Lawrence Daggerpaine, of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries. WAZZ UP IM good but im better when im with u xD and by better i mean i feel AWESOME xD wazz up wit u^? Boss Man David D. Light 03:00, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Huh What r u talking about Miss Easy Button? xD! If you wish to argue if your page is Canon or Non-Canon just ask Jim Logan, POTCOPW Network Represenative and Canon/Non Canon Page Supervisor. 18:17, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yes I am a Star Wars Fan and its Episode 5. If you wish to argue if your page is Canon or Non-Canon just ask Jim Logan, POTCOPW Network Represenative and Canon/Non Canon Page Supervisor. 18:42, July 20, 2011 (UTC) LOL if he wanted the guild to be more manly he shoulda quit ROFL Cher Bear =D 15:03, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Transformers Dark of The Moon scenes here u go Heres another and another and another :p Heres something spam me again and this will happen :P Pic l our battle More Transformers Dark Of the Moon scenes Here are more some funny some epic and some epic and funny :P WWTE 'Ello There! My name is Captain Shadow Sail, owner and founder of the new World Wide Trading Empire! What is it? You may ask. Well, the WWTE is an organization that helps countries World Wide. In this group, there are no enemies, only allies. No fights, just agreements. We help one another, and we make sure one another's country will prosper. I am here to offer you a position at the WWTE. Here are some things you can be: *If you are King / Queen of a country, you can add your country to the list of countries that are involved with the Trading Empire. *Aren't a King or Queen? No problem! We also offer ranks to help control trade. See the page for a list of available jobs. *Like the sea? You can add your ship as one of the trade ships! Please provide a picture and description. Please consider this offer! 15:15, August 12, 2011 (UTC) You will be unbanned, please stop being annoying. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Chatango I will miss u on game Tia but here is a place u can tlk to me that i moniter all the time http://popcchat.chatango.com/ so if u want u can come on here. Hugs miss u on game Heya Princess Hey Tia Its me :P here r some more scores http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UHAC9DOSoWg&feature=related and heres a place we can talk http://popcchat.chatango.com/ and some more scenes from TF3 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v_X7BcDWsxk&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HfDDNXAdxPQ somethinf funny XD Tia Although you don't know me: Sign The Petition For The Old Body Types Here! Wow... Tons has been happening.. it's only been a week since you left and it feels like forever.. in a good way. School started on monday and already it feels like i'm making a great start, and making new friends, and just being more.. me. Though most of that was thanks to inspiration by you. Also, though you can never tell with boys, lemme give you the run-down in one little statement: i've found my happy place. Skull... -whistles- what can I say? I think you were right about the cute couple thing xD BUT I haven't gone all sappy yet, thank god. and he still wants me. For the first time I think i've found a good one.. I still miss you so much.. the day you left, I went nuts and told him I couldn't marry him without you, which STILL is true. Right now I just wanna bask in the whole happy couple thing, and not have to think about marriage, you know? wow i spent a lot of time thinking about that.. note to self, skull is NOT that importa- that's lying... FLEEF Cher Bear =D 22:43, August 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Dragon Technically, he didn't leave. He was kicked :D--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 02:14, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :O are you back? - Kitty RE: Replacement No, you have not been replaced. Guild has got a bit inactive though.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 21:02, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Response to X men First Class and Thor Hey Tia (Princess) :P i just saw X Men First Class Loved it i especially loved wolverines cameo XD also saw Thor not as good as i thought but loved XMFC deff one im getting on dvd oh btw Transformers Dark of The Moon on Septemeber 30 XD anyway see ya (Princess ) transformers dark of moon http://www.free-tv-video-online.me/player/videoweed.php?id=e45xfd2f7p8qr heres the movie also wat did u mean before u went off also Cherie just came on after u left :( Giveaway -- ''Bot 15:45, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Transformers dark of the moon movie Well now thats its in stores and if u saw it yet tell me wat u think :P hey its been long...I wanted to know if u still go on pirates? -david- Yeh i miss u very much and i dont play much either i just wanted to talk to u i guess and if theres anyway that we can ill be very happy to talk to u. Boss Man David D. Light 16:40, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Come Back xD Hey Tia long time no talk and see me and Cheire mostly Cheire miss you like crud we were wondering if you would want to visit us on game like old times what do ya say :p